I'm Never Saying Goodbye
by Ilovegleethemost
Summary: Blaine has a nervous breakdown when he thinks Kurt is going to leave him. Is he right?


A/N-I don't own Glee and stuff!

Kurt was very confused at what was going on.

Just a few minutes ago, Kurt was lying on his bed with Blaine's head in his lap. They were simply chatting lazily about summer plans as Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's luscious curls. Somehow, last year's National competition became the topic of discussion and Kurt was reliving all of the memories of New York that he experienced. Kurt was talking about the Broadway shows he wanted to see, when Blaine snapped. The shorter boy jumped out of the bed and turned to his stunned boyfriend who stood up shortly after him.

"Just do it already!" Blaine screamed at the top of his lungs. Kurt flinched at the sudden outburst from his boyfriend and stepped back.

"Do what?" Kurt asked quietly, hoping to calm Blaine down.

"Break up with me!" Blaine shouted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait-what? Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a senior, I'm a junior. We both knew that this relationship had an expiration date." Blaine explained sourly, tears were forming in his eyes and he was shaking.

"Blaine, I love you. I'm not breaking up with you." The taller boy said softly.

"Why not? If you don't now, you will in a few months when you meet someone else in New York. I couldn't bare it if you cheated on me. I bet it would be a tall guy. He would be tall and smart and handsome and-" Blaine was beginning to ramble, but the tears streaming down his face were an obvious indication that he was serious. And the sight was breaking Kurt's heart more and more every second. Kurt placed his index finger against Blaine's lips and Blaine stopped talking.

"Blaine, I love you so much. I would never cheat on you because I only want you okay? Nothing will change that. And I happen to find your height endearing."

"You love me now. But what happens when you go to New York without me and meet new friends. You're going to stop having time for me and before you know it, you'll be breaking my heart over Skype. I can't do that Kurt. I can't. It hurts too much."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend with his mouth open, completely in shock. Did Blaine really think that Kurt would do that? It was obvious that Blaine had been thinking about this for a while and this was just the breaking point for the younger boy. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine held him back with the same amount of passion and sorrow. They stood together, crying, hugging, and whispering "I love you" into each other's ear for what felt like forever until Kurt released his grip on his boyfriend.

"I want to take you somewhere." Kurt said simply as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a package of tissues. Both boys wiped their tears and noses silently, and then Blaine finally regained his composition and began speaking in a less broken voice.

"Thanks Kurt, but I'm not really in the mood for coffee right now."

"What? No. It's not the Lima Bean. I want to take you to meet someone very special to me." Kurt stated before grabbing Blaine's and intertwining their fingers. "Let's go." And they headed out of the Hudmel house and into Kurt's car.

(20 minutes later)

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on a wool blanket on the ground in the Lima Cemetery comfortably, staring at a tombstone that read:

_Elizabeth Marie Hummel_

_Loving Mother, Wife, Daughter, and Sister._

_Will be missed by many, forgotten by none._

"Blaine, this is my mother. Mom, this is Blaine." Kurt said to the tomb stone. Kurt looked to Blaine and gestured for him to start talking. Blaine took a deep breath and looked at the large stone too.

"Uh hi Mrs. Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend." Blaine began, feeling slightly uncomfortable and confused on why Kurt brought him here at this particular moment. He looked over to Kurt who was smiling and then continued to talk.

"I want you to know that you raised an amazing man. He is compassionate, smart, sweet, gorgeous, confident, and many, many other things. But, I'm guessing you already knew that." Blaine said honestly. He was beginning to feel much more comfortable.

"I love your son. He is my everything and someday I hope that I can come here and tell you that he is no longer my boyfriend, but my husband. He is the most important thing to me in this world and I want to thank you for making him who he is today. You and Burt couldn't have done a better job with him. I know that you would be proud." The younger boy finished with tears in his eyes. He saw that Kurt was crying too and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered into his ear. Blaine let Kurt go and nodded.

"I'm gonna wait in the car while you finish up, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright. Goodbye, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine said before walking away and into the car. Once Blaine was out of hearing distance, Kurt began talking to his mother.

"He's cute isn't he?" Kurt said humorously, trying to lighten his mood.

"I love him, Mom. More than anything in the entire world, and I really hope that I'm doing the right thing for us." Kurt said, almost forgetting that he isn't going to get an answer. When he didn't, he smiled and began to gather his things. Once the blanket was picked up and folded, Kurt turned to the stone and blew it a kiss.

"I love you, Mom." He said before turning and walking to the car. When he got into the car, Blaine was lying against the window sleeping while _ADELE's Someone like You_ rang from Kurt's car speakers.

Kurt decided to let Blaine sleep until they got back to his house. When they pulled into the driveway, Blaine began to stir. Kurt leaned over and gently shook Blaine awake.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurt, Did I fall asleep?" Blaine asked groggily.

"Yea, but it is okay. The silent ride home was nice."

Both boys unbuckled their seat belts and went back inside into the Hudmel home. Once they were upstairs, they both sat on Kurt's bed and lay next to each other silently for a few minutes.

"Why?" Blaine asked. Kurt knew that he was referencing the visit with his mom and took a deep breath to explain.

"I love you, Blaine. I always have, and I always will. So today, I brought you to meet another person that I love. I brought you to meet her because I want you to be a part of my life forever, and in order for you to do that, you have to know everything about my life." Kurt began, hoping that he was making sense. He reached into his desk drawer next to his bed and pulled out of pile of papers. He handed them to Blaine.

Blaine read over the top paper and his stomach dropped and his heart flipped. This had to be a dream. The top paper was a brochure that read:

_Columbus College of Art and Design_

Blaine looked up at Kurt and he was smiling.

"Look at the second paper." Kurt said. Blaine removed the brochure from the top of the pile and unfolded the white piece of paper underneath. At the top it said CCAD, but the first sentence was what sparked Blaine's interest. It read:

_Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted the Columbus College of Art and Design for studying the art of Fashion Design._

Blaine looked up at Kurt and he was smiling and nodding. Blaine threw the papers to the opposite side of the bed and attacked Kurt in kisses and hugs. Blaine and Kurt were both crying for the third time today, but they didn't care.

"You're staying in Ohio?" The curly haired boy asked, praying that the answer is yes.

"Yes. As of August 20th, 2012, I will be a student at CCAD studying fashion design."

"That is amazing Kurt. But what about New York? Broadway? Your dream? I won't stand in the way of that." Blaine said worriedly.

"Calm down. I talked to a counselor at CCAD and after freshman year, I can transfer to FIT in New York if I want. In the meantime, I can do Community Theater to add to my resume. And you can get your diploma." Kurt explained confidently.

"I don't know what to say Kurt. I can't believe you did this for me, for us. You're the most amazing person in the world and I love you with all of my heart."

"Say thank you, apologize for your nervous breakdown earlier today, tell me you love me and kiss me."

"Thank you, Kurt. I'm sorry and I love you." Blaine said before leaning down and placing a passionate kiss on Kurt's lips. This kiss was different than any other they ever shared. It was full of pure love and commitment that they never shared before. It was an amazing feeling that they never wanted to give up.

"I told you, I'm never saying goodbye to you."

_A/N- Oh my gosh, tears are in my eyes! I am officially in love with this story! Review please! Thank you!_


End file.
